Kitty and the Doctor
by deadeb03
Summary: When Vegeta moves into the Briefs home, he disrupts more than just Bulma's life. But how will Dr. Briefs and his faithful cat get their revenge?
1. Poor Kitty

Poor Kitty

"So, what do you think kitty?" Dr. Briefs asked the black-furred cat perched on his shoulder as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The cat looked from the machines on the worktable to the man he relied on for his room and board. _What do I think? I think you're a crazy, old man! I think if you were smart, you'd build another spaceship and send that scary guy back to wherever he came from!_

He checked the technical blueprints one last time and nodded, confident in both his design and construction. "Vegeta should be pleased with these training devices."

 _Pleased? You're worrying about pleasing that maniac? What about me?_ The cat meowed and patted the man's cheek, trying to get his attention away from the metal, gears, and bolts he insisted on spending endless hours fiddling with.

Dr. Briefs scooped up his latest creations. "Let's take these new ones to him right away." The cat held on as the scientist headed for the backyard.

 _Oh, sure! Let's just hurry these right down there! You've spent days building and rebuilding those little toys and forgetting all about me! Do you even realize how long it's been since you've fed me?_


	2. Menagerie

Menagerie

Bulma came out of her father's workroom with the calibration tool she needed for her latest project. As she turned a corner, she was nearly knocked down by a very irate Vegeta who was heading toward her parents' room.

"What's the matter?" Bulma called after him. Vegeta spun around, hands on his hips and a scowl creasing his forehead.

"Why are all those creatures in that room?" he demanded.

"Creatures?"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her back down the hall. He stopped in front of a large bank of windows overlooking an enormous room filled with animals of all sizes, from tiny birds to giant dinosaurs. Even though the flora of towering trees and lush underbrush masked the solid walls and floor, it was obviously a secured room with no outside windows or fresh air.

"Why does your father keep all those creatures locked up?"

"Oh." Bulma leaned against the glass as she looked down at the animals she used to play with as a child. She'd almost forgotten all about her father's personal menagerie. "That room's been full of different kinds of animals for as long as I can remember. Some of those species are nearly extinct. Some were injured and needed care."

"So why keep them caged?" he asked. "They look completely healthy to me."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the sudden vision she had of their house overrun with animals. "Vegeta, they're just too dangerous to have running around loose. It's much safer for them and us to keep them confined."

"Sounds like me," Vegeta mumbled, giving one last distasteful look around the glorified prison. Extending one palm to the window, he released a blast of energy that shattered the glass as well as blasting a hole in the far wall big enough for even the largest dinosaur to escape.

"Vegeta! What'd you do that for?" Bulma shouted over the noise of fleeing animals.

"I'm giving them the freedom I...I mean...they deserve."


	3. Dr's Revenge

Dr.'s Revenge

Dr. Briefs sighed as he dropped his screwdriver and stretched his arms high above his head. Six hours was much too long to sit in one place without a break. But at least Vegeta's new training robots were finished.

"I'm starving, kitty," he said, giving the patient cat on his shoulder a scratch behind one ear. "Let's go see what there is to eat."

He left the lab and decided to take a shortcut through the menagerie on his way to the kitchen. Sunlight streamed through the glass ceiling, all was peaceful, and a gentle breeze rustled through the leaves.

"Wait! Breeze?"

When he saw the enormous hole in the wall, he immediately knew who was responsible for the unusually quiet room. Every one of his precious creatures was gone.

"Vegeta!" he shouted, only to receive his own echo in response. The cat, startled by the doctor's anger, clung tighter to his perch. "Kitty, no one messes with my pets!"

Forgetting about his hunger, Dr Briefs went back to the lab with renewed energy to 're-calibrate' the new robots before heading out to search for his beloved animals.

"Let's see Vegeta try to fend off _these_ robots!" he told the cat with a vicious grin. "And if anything happens to even the smallest of those creatures, he will pay! And he better hope no one finds out just how 'special' those animals really are!"


	4. Kitty's Revenge

Kitty's Revenge

 _Now's my chance!_

The black cat crept closer to his target. A slight movement made him pause, but only for a second. He continued forward, as close to the floor as he could get.

 _I'll have to be stealthy about it. This one is not to be underestimated. He's ruined my plans more than once already. This time, I'll get him!_

The man had been the bane of his existence for months now. Disrupting his quiet home life, taking attention away from him, and interrupting his feeding and nap schedules. Since no one else seemed to be able to do anything to drive this annoyance away, it was up to him.

 _I can't believe the audacity of this character! He makes demands of everyone and expects them to cater to him. How dare he take their attention from me! It is my house, after all. Mine to defend against the likes of him!_

The slight moonlight shining through the crack in the curtain was enough to light the room as bright as day for the cat's night vision. The carpet was lush enough to soften the nearly silent steps of his small paws. He had to be absolutely undetectable or his plan would not work. This man not only had inhuman vision and hearing, he seemed to be able to sense the very movements of the air itself. That's why it had to be done while he slept.

 _He's left his feet uncovered and unguarded, the fool. How careless of him. But perfect for my plan. Now is the time to strike!_

His muscles tensed as he crouched, ready for the attack. His claws itched to dig themselves deep into the flesh hanging slightly off the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he launched himself upward, baring both teeth and claws. It was time to let this man know exactly how much he was despised.

The instant before contact, the man pulled his foot back just out of reach. The cat's claws dug through the sheet and into the mattress, where he hung, disappointed and dejected that his plan was thwarted once again. Before he could retract his nails and beat a hasty retreat, the foot pushed him off the bed and sent him flying halfway to the bedroom door.

"Get away from me, damn cat!"

The cat tucked his tail between his legs and scampered out the door. Before heading back to his own bed where the doctor and his wife were still sleeping, he turned and glared at the unwanted intruder in his home.

 _Curses! Foiled again! Just you wait, you black-spiky-haired monster! I will get my revenge, eventually!_


End file.
